


Dream a Little   Dream of Me

by Sky_Pie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fairytail, Fluff and Angst, Gajevy - Freeform, Gale - Freeform, M/M, Maybe alittle song fictiony, Modern AU, Multi, Orphan - Freeform, Possible smut, Romance, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Pie/pseuds/Sky_Pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Story line is my but all characters Belong to Hiro Mishima from Fairy Tail</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dream a Little   Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Story line is my but all characters Belong to Hiro Mishima from Fairy Tail

I'm finally free.

Tears prick at the corners of my eyes as my body is engulfed in bright rays of warm sunlight.

I let out a toothy smile as the birds sing, until suddenly being shoved into the back of a small black vehicle with my luggage.

"I swear, something is wrong with that one. Tell her to hurry up and get in the car and what does she do? She just stands there and smiles like a fool. Why I ought to-"

"Now calm down Mrs.weathers. We need to set a good example for the children, and your short temper isn't helping one bit." Mr.Spouterwinkle stated. Causing the wrinkled woman to cross her arms and huff in a fit of anger.

After clearing his throat and loosening his tie, he turned his head sideways and said, " I have already put down a deposit for an apartment for you, and I have set up a bank account for you, but you need to find yourself a job. The landlord said that she has the furniture situation handled, and that she'll visit you tomorrow to talk about rent and paperwork. Any questions miss?"

I sigh and give him a brittle smile

"No, I understand."

The man nods and directs his attention to the steering wheel. 

After unsuccessfully turning the ignition several times, the car makes a loud sound indicating that the engine finally started and that we can leave this damned place.

I lean against the cold window and watch the breathtaking scenery whir past me.

Trees and hills start turning into Tall buildings and Highways. Before I knew it, we pulled into a concrete driveway and turned off the engines. "Say goodbye to the country and hello to your new home in the city." Mrs. Weathers said as she climbed out of the passenger's side. I unbuckle my seat belt and grab my bag before exiting the car.

"Here are your keys and bank account papers. A credit card is the mail. If you go up to the front desk, ask them to take you to room 312A." The man said with a grim look on his wrinkled face. My throat tightens and I try to blink away the tears that threaten to fall. He wishes me good luck before getting back in the car and driving away.

I wipe away the tears and wave goodbye, before I continue into my new home. The building wasn't anything fancy, which was fine. It was simple; had ten stories covered in Grey concrete. A few feet away from me were two glass doors with the words 'Lobby Entrance' printed in black.

I opened one of the glass doors and walked up to the front desk. A young brunette woman in her mid twenties, was typing away at her computer. Not even noticing my existence.

I cleared my throat in attempt to get her attention, but to no avail, she continued ignoring me. she is getting on my nerves. Maybe she doesn't see me. I stand on the tips of my toes so I can appear taller, and hesitantly ring the bell. The brunette sighed and rolled her office chair towards me so we could face each other.

"What do you want Shorty? I don't have all day to talk to some 12-year-old kid." She scoffed. I gasped in surprise, what a Jerk!

"For your information, I am not 12. I would like to know if someone can show me where apartment 312A is."  
The woman groaned before getting up and walking out from behind her desk.

"Fine, right this way you Brat." She says, giving me a very sardonic smile. Don't get mad, don't get mad. Just follow behind her and get to your new home so you can take a nice hot bath and ignore her for the rest of your life. "Here it is. Now leave me alone. If you need anything else, you're just gonna have to figure it out yourself." The brunette stated before lazily walking away.

What did I do to make her so mad?

I sighed as I pushed the key that I had been given not to long ago, into the lock and turning it. I pulled it out, put it in my pocket, and opened the door to my new home.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but I would definitely go furniture shopping when I had the chance. In the living room There was clean white carpet, a small dull looking coffee table that's made of metal, and two couches on either side, one being a fluffy Black couch that looked like if someone were to sit on it for to long, they would eventually get devoured by the couch, never to return again. whereas the other couch, was a dark green color and looked as if it would hurt some ones back really badly if they sat for too long.

The kitchen was rather small but, do-able, it had marble counters, and a small sink. The fridge was somewhat tiny and the oven was pretty decent. There seemed to be plenty of cabinet space as well.

I'll check the rooms later. Right now, I need a nice, hot, bath. I set my bags down and walked towards the hallway. Luckily the bathroom door was already opened so it wasn't a hassle to find.

"There's even shampoo and conditioner in here already. Wow, the land lord really thought this through." I looked in the cupboard under the bathroom sink, and found some white towels.

"Sweet." Turned the bathtub's faucet on the hottest temperature, so that it'll heat up faster. I stripped off my clothing and stood in front of the mirror. I looked up and down at the reflection of my body, my breasts aren't that small are they?

I brought my hands to my chest and squished my boobs together, in attempt of making the illusion of a cleavage. I sighed and let my arms drop to my side.

" Oh well, it's not like people are gonna see them." I gave my reflection a broad smile and walked towards the tub. "Ouch, that's hotter than I thought it would be." I quickly turned the temperature down, and plugged the drain to let the warm water fill up to the top.

I laid myself down in the tub, and turned the water off. Everything was silent besides the occasional sound of a water drop falling into the water.

"This is nice". I closed my eyes and let myself sink under water for as long as my lungs could take. After a few seconds, my chest started to hurt so I quickly resurfaced causing a gust if cold air to nip at my flesh.

"Woah, what the fuck"

"AAAH!" I screamed as my hands scrambled around the bathtub for a weapon.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my bathtub!" His loud voice made me flinch, and of course, my clumsiness caused me to fall, while naked, and pull the curtains down with me. "Oh shit." The unfamiliar man quickly slid across the floor and became a nice cushion for me to land on.

We both groaned in pain while we slowly sat up. "Are you OK Girly?" I looked up at him in attempt of answering his question but, I just sat there and stared at his face. It was the first time I had seen what he looked like, I hadn't been paying attention when he had made his first appearance. He had long black hair that reached his mid back, a very nice chiseled face with a lot of piercings on it, but what surprised me the most was his red eyes. I had never seen eyes like his before, such a glare could scare off many people but I couldn't look away.

He cleared his throat, hoping to gain my attention. "Um, right. Sorry, I'm fine, are you OK? You're the one that got landed on." I turned his head and lifted his arms in search for bruises and cuts, gladly there were none to be found.

"I'm fine, now before you ask any other questions would you mind maybe, getting off of me and getting some clothes on?" He said with his face turned to the side and a obvious blush dyeing his cheeks. I looked down to see what he was talking about, and I realized that I was completely naked and was straddling his waist. 

I quickly hopped off his lap, covered myself in the shower curtains while I shrieked so loud, I wouldn't be surprised if you could of heard me all the way in Russia.

~~~

Despite the fact that, that day was extremely weird and embarrassing, it was the most life changing day of my life.

because I met you Gajeel.


End file.
